Conventional hand grips for fluid dispenser systems have many different shapes and configurations. With some systems, an operator holds a hand grip housing a fluid cartridge or syringe and the dispensing action is initiated with a foot pedal. With other systems, the fluid syringe is mounted in a hand grip grasped by an operator, and a dispensing action is initiated by the operator activating a finger switch on a side of the fluid dispenser. However, all of the known dispensing systems use a mechanical switch of some kind to initiate the dispensing action. Mechanical switches have a poor reputation for reliability of operation over the long term. Furthermore, such mechanical switches must be sealed against environmental contamination from liquids and other materials found in a working environment.
Over an extended period of operation, the requirement of applying a physical force to initiate a dispensing action may be fatiguing and stressful to an operator. Moreover, applying a physical force to initiate a dispensing action often results in the syringe tip being inadvertently moved from a desired dispensing location. In addition, many fluid dispensers are designed simply to hold a syringe without much consideration given to the comfort of the operator in holding the hand grip and operating the fluid dispenser system.
Therefore, there is a need for a hand grip for a fluid dispenser system and methods of operation a fluid dispenser system that lack the disadvantages described above and other disadvantages.